Yin-Yang Kittens
by HanyouExorcistAlchemist48
Summary: A terrible accident...ah f**k it! Komui made a potion and decided to test. you want more details, read the story. R&R please! Rated T for Kanda's and OC's mouth. Yullen and LaviXOC IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: MY LAPTOP IS DEAD AND I GOT A NEW CHARGER BUT THE PORT WAS BROKEN BY A CERTAIN GAKI! I WAS ABOUT TO FINISH CHP 2 AND I FORGOT WHAT WAS IN IT SO I CAN'T RETYPE IT.


Hey it's Azuli aka Moyashi-chan. This is my first fanfic so some constructive criticism is welcomed. All haters will have to fight Komurin to comment and all flames will be used to cook s'mores.

Kanda: Just get on with the story moyashi

Shut it Kanda or you'll do the disclaimer

Kanda: Che

Did you just 'che' me?

Lavi: yes love he did

Allen: HanyouExorcistAlchemist48 does not own DGM. only the plot and OC.

Thanks Allen-nii and if I did, Allen and Kanda would be making out all the time, Lavi would have usagi ears, and Lenalee wouldn't have a skimpy, slutty skirt. Also, Lvellie wouldn't be there with his creepy self now on with the story and yes my OC is my profile pic. We're twins, it's just i exist in the Inuyasha world. And my keyboard is messed up so there might be spelling errors.

Warning: Kutoka curses...a lot

_Cat talk_- sounds like meows, growls, hisses, and mews to everyone except Kanda, Allen, and Kutoka

Human talk '_thoughts_'

Yin-Yang Kittens

*3rd POV*

It was around midnight at the Black Order, everyone snuggled up in their beds, peacefully, until there was two bloodcurdling screams coming from Komui's office. All the exorcists hopped from the bed to see what was the commotion. Lavi met up with Lenalee, then Krory, Miranda, and Bookman.

"Hey where's Moyashi-chan and Yuu-chan," asked Lavi. "Don't tell me they slept through that?"

Krory answered." I have a feeling that Allen and Kanda have something to do with this."

"I wouldn't doubt that Nii-san did something." Lenalee sighed.

They continued to run until they met Kutoka, Allen's adopted sister, at the door of Komui's office with a shocked expression.

(in another fanfic I tell you guys how they met)

She turned to see the approaching group. " Guys, you won't believe this," she muttered as she pointed towards two small objects.

*Kutoka POV*

I stared with shock and slight amusement. There stood Komui, proud of his experiment, a small, and oh so fluffy, white kitten with a black left foreleg and curse mark on his left eye, and a sleek and larger blue tinted black cat glaring at the Chinese scientist. Lavi reached me and saw the cats,and bursted out laughing.

"Komui, what the bloody hell," I growled with a growing accent." What did you do to Allen-nii and Yuu-nii?"

"Nii-san!"

Komui frowned." I made a potion that was supposed to improve your reflexes but..."

I grabbed my katana, Shingetsu, and swung at Komui. " You f**king asshole! That's why you test it on suicidals before your exorcists!" (hey makes sense. if someone wants to die, then let them test potions that could possibly kill them. i know i'm f**ked up in the head)

Then a high-pitched voice spoke. "_Now, now Kutoka. We need Komui alive to make the antidote_." I turned my ears towards the direction it came from. It was coming from the cats. "Did anyone hear one of the cats talk?"

Lenalee looked at me like I got weirder. (AS IF I CAN GET ANY WEIRDER LENALEE! HELLO, CAT EARS*tweeks own ears* ow! mental note: only let your love Lavi's hands tweek the ears) " Kutoka-chan, cats can't talk. You're losing it."

My ears twitched and the tip of my tail flicked back and forth with annoyance. '_You are lucky to have a brother with a serious sister complex, Lena-f**king-lee, or you would have been gone the face of the planet long ago.'_

"_Che. When I get back to normal, I'm killing the sister-complex,_" is what I heard the black cat growl out, but for everyone, it was a bunch of hisses and growling.

"Whatever, Lenalee. And it's pretty obvious whose who, unless Komui somehow switched their brains in the god damn process." I sighed inwardly. '_What am I going to do? They're more likely to get attacked by akuma, and people will get suspcious that Allen and Kanda disappeared and two cats that look like them showed up._'

I turned to the black cat,..er.. Kanda. " Kanda, you better let me have a piece of that action when you guys are back to normal."

"_With pleasure._"

"Wait a minute! Where are they going to sleep," Lenalee spoke up.

My tail tip twitched. "Komui, I think they should sleep in my room."

Lenalee glared. "Why should they? I want to sleep with them in my room," she shrieked while she was hugging, more like suffocating, Allen.

"_Kutoka, help! I can't breathe._"

I grabbed Allen from the bitch's arms and held him like a baby while gesturing Kanda to follow with my tail as I walked out. "That is why I think they should. Lenalee, you would suffocate and kill them in their sleep," I growled. " I can at least give them their own bed and other things. Why do you forget I'm a neko hanyou?"

(I'll explain in another fanfic why we hate each other)

"Because I don't like you."

"Because Lavi chose me over you, and you are so lucky Komui has a giant sister-complex or you would have been long gone." I walked out into the hallway, and made my way to my room. It wasn't much, just a bed, desk, table and chair, and a few other things like a cat bed for when I turn full-demon during the full moon, a scratching post to keep my claws normal length, and a weird box Komui built that I have no idea does. I set Allen down on the bed. "You alright Allen? Lenalee didn't break a rib or anything," I asked while gently squeezing with my finger tips, checking for bone breaks or fractures.

"_Nope, just really sore. Who knew Lena could hug that strongly?_"

" Ok, here," I gave him little green pills. " I use those for aches and soreness during the full moon, but they make you sleepy so take them when you go to sleep." I looked at Kanda. He was looking around, then I realized he was looking for the bed. " Oh sorry Kanda, I'll get the bed."

I went to my closet and pulled out the bed. It was a dark maroon and was big enough for five cat. (Hey when Kutoka turns full-demon, she's a little bit bigger than Savannah Cat which is a real domestic breed)

Short, I know, but going through shit right now!...don't ask...and if you didn't get it through the 2 hints, Lavi is my boyfriend so back off you crazy fangirls!

Kutoka: Hey I thought I was Lavi's girlfriend.

Nope, Sis you only take my place.

Kutoka: *glares*

Kanda and Allen: WHY ARE WE CATS!?

Because I like to read and write kitty yullen. Why else?

Kutoka: You are f**ked up in the brain.

And to tell you, me and Kutoka aren't only twins but we share a soul,so me being f**ked up is Kutoka taking over

Kutoka: so deal with it

Look at it as Kutoka being Black Azuli and-

Kutoka: Azuli being White Kutoka...

Lavi: *walks in ripped to shreds*

Lavi, what happened?

Lavi:..f-fan..g-girls...FANGIRLS EVERYONE! AZULI HIDE ME PLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!

*fangirls bang on HQ doors*

Lavi:*voice cracks*they're here!

So see ya later guys and i'll update if we're not killed first,*door crashes* uh oh! Innocence activate, Jester Reaper!(descrip in later chappies)


End file.
